Enter the Demon
Enter the Demon is the 70th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Jealous of Phoebe's mastery of martial arts and angry that Piper makes her study continuously, Paige inadvertently mixes potion ingredients that causes her to switch bodies with Phoebe. Piper encounters a Zen Master's daughter in a shop who steals a fabled Dragon Blade. Piper follows the woman, later revealed to be called An Ling, out into the street to see the father, the Zen master, to appear from the shadows. Unfortunately, An Ling's rival, Yen Lo, appears from Limbo using a puddle of water as a portal. Yen Lo, who An Ling had previously stabbed, returns to Limbo with the Zen Master, causing An Ling to seek the Charmed Ones' help. Yen Lo attacks in the manor, where he steals the Dragon Blade and proceeds back into Limbo, where his fatal wound will not advance and where, according to Leo, he can "cheat death forever." After Phoebe and Paige switch back into their own bodies, Piper switches bodies with the Zen Master, so that he, in Piper's body, can transport the other two sisters and An Ling down to Limbo. When Yen Lo realizes that the Zen Master is really "one of the witches," he sucks Piper's soul into the Dragon Blade. Once in Limbo, Phoebe and Paige are glad to be in their own bodies, and cooperatively they restore Piper's soul and absorb Yen Lo's own into the Blade. The Zen Master makes An Ling understand that he, and Yen Lo, have to be reborn. After walking through the reincarnation portal, An Ling then knows how to leave and levitates to the water in the clouds with the Charmed Ones following. In the end, Paige studies harder because she wants to be able to get stronger. Cole appears and tells Phoebe that he should not push her as hard in training, and they shimmer out to have a picnic in southern France. Plot Cole and Phoebe spar in the basement of the manor. Piper has been drawing up quizzes for Paige to answer, and Paige is bored. Phoebe says that Paige needs to get up to speed in a hurry. Cole warns Phoebe that the Source is facing threats from factions in the Underworld. The two then switch to sword-fighting; Cole thinks it'll help Phoebe learn to "fight like a demon." Meanwhile, a Zen Master meditates in a garden. Behind him, Yen Lo draws his sword and stalks him; but An Ling jumps from a tree, sword in hand, and the two fight. An Ling turns out to be the Zen Master's daughter. Yen Lo had expected to succeed the Zen Master, and is angry that An Ling will instead. Yen Lo had turned to evil, and the master rejected him. They continue to fight, and An Ling severely wounds Yen Lo. Yen Lo jumps into a nearby water filled pool and disappears. Piper quizzes Paige on making potions. Paige is distracted, and jealous that she's taking a boring quiz while Phoebe spars with Cole. Paige didn't study last night, because she was out, and she wants to go out with the boss's son tonight. Piper isn't pleased; she thinks Paige isn't taking her craft seriously. Meanwhile, in the basement, Phoebe thinks she's being pushed too hard. The Zen master sends An Ling to another master to fetch the Dragon Blade. Yen Lo is in Limbo, where his wound will not advance. Paige cooks a potion, which blows up and it switches her body with Phoebe's. Cole is puzzled and Paige now runs out of the basement. She finds Phoebe in the kitchen and explains what happened. Cole comes up, still unaware of the switch. An Ling enters a shop and asks for the Dragon Blade. The man behind the counter refuses to give it up. Piper enters the same shop looking for wormwood. An Ling jumps up and steals the Dragon Blade. Piper runs after An Ling. The master appears from the shadows, but before An Ling can give him the Dragon Blade, Yen Lo jumps from a puddle, stabs him, and carries him off to Limbo. At the manor, An Ling explains to Piper and Leo that Yen Lo can cross to Limbo and back using water. An Ling can't do this, so Piper goes to the Book of Shadows to find another way. Phoebe (as Paige) meets the boss's son, Mason, and they leave together; they go to the shop where Phoebe is looking for powdered toadstool. Paige (as Phoebe) bumps into Piper, who is still unaware of the switch. Each of Phoebe and Paige talks of herself, getting Piper's real thoughts on Paige. Training in the basement, Paige and Cole have a slight spat. Paige inadvertently speaks of Phoebe in the third person and Cole begins to catch on. The Book of Shadows has no information on reaching Limbo, so Leo checks with the Elders. Yen Lo enters the manor through some spilled water. As Phoebe returns, Yen Lo hides. Cole now realizes that Phoebe and Paige have switched bodies. Yen Lo attacks An Ling; she fights back with the Dragon Blade, but Yen Lo wounds her. She drops the Dragon Blade. The sisters fight him off and he disappears into the sink with the Dragon Blade. During the fight, Paige tries to levitate, but ends up spinning in a circle. Piper demands to know what happened. Piper realizes the switch and scolds her sisters, but realizes that the potion could get one of them into Limbo. Phoebe and Paige make more of the potion and restore themselves to their bodies. Piper switches bodies with the Zen master, but the others realize too late that Yen Lo has the Dragon Blade. Yen Lo draws Piper's soul into the blade. The Zen master, An Ling, Phoebe and Paige enter Limbo. Paige finds she can draw the blade to her hand without calling for it. She then orbs Piper's soul back to the master's body. Meanwhile, the master is about to be drawn into a vortex, and Phoebe fights with Yen Lo. Paige orbs the Dragon Blade to Phoebe and she kills Yen Lo. Limbo turns from a stark landscape into a garden, and the vortex becomes a peaceful sky. The master and Piper are restored to their bodies. The master tells An Ling that it is his time to die, and he enters the portal with the Dragon Blade, so Yen Lo too can be reborn. An Ling now knows how to leave Limbo, and the three sisters and An Ling return to Earth. Piper and Paige stroll through a park. Paige liked the power boost she had in Limbo, and now studies her craft. They meet Leo and Phoebe, and when Cole shimmers in, he says he won't push her so hard to train anymore and they shimmer off for a date in the South of France. Episode Stills 4x04-01.jpg 4x04-03.jpg 4x04-04.jpg 4x04-05.jpg 4x04-06.jpg 4x04-07.jpg jkjjk.jpg Photoshoot photogeorge02.jpg photogeorge03.jpg photogeorge04.jpg photogeorge05.jpg Enemies Yen Lo Yen Lo was a mortal who was to become the leader of his mentor's monastery; however, the Zen Master chose his daughter, An Ling, over him because Yen Lo used his abilities selfishly (according to Zen Master or for evil according to An Ling). When Yen Lo was wounded by An Ling, he fled to Limbo, the world between dimensions where the metaphysical form of life stands still. Yen Lo was defeated by Phoebe and Paige's combined efforts, and his soul was sent in for reincarnation by the Zen Master. Potions To Switch Bodies * This potion required many ingredients, including powdered toadstool, but most of them were not mentioned in the episode. :Say these words ::I want to be (name of person you want to be). :To undo the effects of the potion, all you have to say: ::I want to be me again. Power Usage * Yen Lo / Water Portal / Himself / Garden. * Cole / Shimmering / Himself / Kitchen * Piper / Molecular Immobilization / Man / Store * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Plants? / Alley * Yen Lo jumps into a puddle with the Zen Master in the Alley. * Cole / Shimmering / Himself / Basement * Cole / Energy Ball / Phoebe (Paige) / Basement * Phoebe'' (Paige)'' / Levitation / Herself / Kitchen * Leo / Orbing / Himself / Kitchen * Leo / Healing / An Ling / Kitchen * Paige / Telekinetic Orbing / Dragon Blade / Limbo * Phoebe / Levitation / Herself / Limbo * Paige / Telekinetic Orbing / Piper's Soul / Limbo * Paige / Telekinetic Orbing / Dragon Blade-To Phoebe / Limbo * Phoebe / Flight / Herself / Limbo * Cole / Shimmering / Himself / Park * Cole / Shimmering / Himself and Phoebe / Park Magical Notes :After mixing your potions, the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use is to freeze dry them. Notes thumb|300px|right * This episode's title references the famous kung-fu movie starring Bruce Lee, "Enter the Dragon"; a "dragon blade" is used in this episode. * Despite said title and the constant references to the Source, only one demon actually appears in this episode - Cole. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * In the opening scenes, the Zen master is meditating in a park in front of a statue. The Zen Master's powerful disciple who has turned evil against his mentor tries to kill him. This scene was filmed at Kenneth Hahn Park, 4100 South La Cienega Boulevard in Baldwin Hills (Los Angeles), next to the Japanese bridge. * In Limbo we see the sister's powers temporarily advance. Phoebe can fly and Paige can move an object without calling for it. Glitches * Phoebe says that she had Kung-Pow chicken for dinner, however even in Paige's body she would still have been a vegetarian. * In the beginning of the episode, Yen Lo and An Ling are fighting with swords. After Yen Lo says, "I'm going to kill him, An Ling. And then I'm going to kill you," An Ling stabs him with her sword. Yen Lo's wound is very bloody, but there is no blood on An Ling's sword at all. Quotes :Piper: Okay. After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use? A) Pickle them, B) Sugar them, C) Smoke them, D) Freeze dry them. :Paige: Well now, you see, if I had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckers go right on back into the ocean. :Piper: Paige, don't make me the wicked witch of the northwest. I didn't ask for this big sister gig and frankly, it sucks. But since I'm on a roll, you should get rid of that lollipop habit because it's going to rot your teeth. :Paige: Next up, some powered toadstool. Bam! Let's kick it up one more notch. :Leo: Whoa, what are you doing? :Paige: You know, just preparing for the Source. :Leo: Oh, is he coming over for dinner? :Mason: He said that if he doesn't hurry up and make you a social worker, you'll probably quit and start your own agency. That or end up in jail. He wasn't sure which. :Cole: Well, for one thing you suck at levitating. :Piper: I smell something witchy. :Paige: My God, what did you have for dinner? :Phoebe: Kung Pao Chicken. Sorry. :Yen Lo: Oh, it's you... black belt Barbie. :Phoebe: You're going to sorry you said that. (She levitates and kicks Yen-Lo up to a rocky mountain. He drops his sword.) :Leo: Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell. :Piper: Literally. :Cole: Wait a minute. Who are you? (Phoebe kisses him.) Oh, I know... Paige. :Phoebe: Uh! (She laughs a little.) So what's on our training schedule for today? Light sabers? :Cole: Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have a private picnic of our own. International Titles *French: La Balade des Ames *Czech: Uveďte démona *Spanish: Entrada del demonio *Italian: Il limbo *Serbian: Ulazeći u demona External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4